


【the pearls】

by mothmaniscanon



Series: Steven Universe Ships [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Pearl - Freeform, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Drawing, F/F, Fusion, Green pearl - Freeform, HaGAY, Happy Ending, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Relationship(s), Reveal, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Yellow Pearl - Freeform, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmaniscanon/pseuds/mothmaniscanon
Summary: If you liked this then and want to see more steven universe, ships or not comment down below suggestions. Please leave kudos that would be wonderful. I also have stories on Voltron, Sally Face, Assassination classroom & Lockwood & Co.





	【the pearls】

There was always some odd sort of atmosphere between them.

Now they've grown.

Blue loves drawing. Yellow was a perfect model.

 

 

 

"It's done."

"Wow, I didn't realize how good you were getting at this, I look great."

"I have a perfect model."

 

 

 

"Oh my, I look ridiculous." Yellow laughed.

"You were being funny" Blue giggled, "How was I not supposed to draw you?"

 

 

 

"It's my turn to draw you, you always draw me."

"Of course."

"Can I see your eyes?"

"Yes."

"They're beautiful, you're a great model already."

 

 

 

They laid curled together in the back of the ship.

"This is not allowed if we get caught we may get in trouble."

"Then we wait for that to happen, I like looking at you closely. Our diamonds will understand."

"Hm."

"I should draw just your face now."

"Of course."

 

 

 

Steven was teaching them about Garnet and that strong bonds with others don't have to be platonic.

"What does platonic mean?" Yellow asked curiously.

Steven smiled, "Like more than friends! The stage after you get close to someone."

Yellow turned to Blue, "Will you be my more than a platonic friend?"

"That sounds fun. I shall try my best at being you're more than a platonic friend."

 

 

 

"The word Steven used was a girlfriend, he said they enjoyed fusing and more than friend stuff." Blue had explained.

"Have we ever fused?" Yellow squinted trying to remember.

"I do not believe so."

"Then let's try. It can't be that hard, the sapphire and ruby do it all the time."

They joined hands and quickly became one being, "I think I like this feeling." The new Green Pearl had said, "It makes me feel happy."

 

 

 

"Are you sure this is what you're supposed to do?" Blue whispered.

"I think so," Yellow replied.

And they kissed.

 

 

 

"I think Steven said that is what love feels like."

"I think I love you then."

"That is good because I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this then and want to see more steven universe, ships or not comment down below suggestions. Please leave kudos that would be wonderful. I also have stories on Voltron, Sally Face, Assassination classroom & Lockwood & Co.


End file.
